


Burning Fire, Healing Water

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: Elemental Magic, M/M, Rating May Change, Shounen-ai, lightning and water and fire, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where humans are born categorized into three elements, Gintoki and Hijikata are polar opposites: water and fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Fire, Healing Water

**Author's Note:**

> Waters can heal, but they can't fight well using their powers. Fires have a lot of destructive power, but there are only a few who can heal, and even then they can't heal as well as a Water can. Lightnings have the best of both worlds, but their destructive power will never match up to a Fire's, and their healing will never match up to a Water's.

Gintoki yawns, stretching his arms above his head as he walks out of his bedroom. 

“Ah, Gin-san, you’re finally awake! You just missed a customer.”

He nods to Shinpachi, ignoring the teen’s disapproving tone as he lets his arms fall to his sides. He sits behind his desk at his usual place under the sign that says “sugar content.”

“The client’s daughter seems to be hanging out with some suspicious people,“ Shinpachi says. “He wants us to investigate and get her to stop.”

Gintoki nods and stares at the picture Shinpachi holds up. The woman in the picture looks very plain; she has short brown hair and the color of her eyes is the same shade. 

“Her name is Kawaguchi Sae-san. She is usually seen with the suspicious people at…”

Gintoki zones out and sticks his pinky in his ear, taking out a bit of earwax and flicking it to the side.

“And–Gin-san, are you listening? Gin-san–”

* * *

An hour later finds them crouching behind some bushes as they watch Kawaguchi Sae being knocked unconscious and hauled into the back of a van by two Amanto. Gintoki freezes in his disbelief.

_I thought he said ‘suspicious people’? These ‘people’ are clearly Amanto, and they’re not just ‘suspicious’ they’re clearly doing something illegal what is this._

“Hey, Gin-chan, the van is leaving!”

At Kagura’s words, Gintoki unfreezes and jumps up.

“We’re going after them!”

Kagura jumps onto Sadaharu.

“I’ll go ahead!” she says as she waves her umbrella in some semblance of a farewell. Gintoki and Shinpachi run as fast as they can after them.

Along the way, Gintoki manages to “borrow” a motorcycle. He throws a helmet to Shinpachi, and they’re off in a flash. 

Gintoki ignores the angry gangster yelling at him and goes as fast as he can.

“I’ll give it back later! Thanks for letting me use it!”

“I never gave you permission, asshole!”

“Oh my gods Gin-san he’s trying to electrocute us please go faster–”

Gintoki turns his head to look behind him, and sure enough, the thug is running after them with his hand outstretched, tendrils of lightning arching out towards them. Turning his head back to the front, Gintoki leans forward as he pours on the speed, breathing out a sigh of relief with Shinpachi as the thug is left behind.

* * *

They had followed the path of destruction created by Sadaharu and Kagura to a warehouse, where they find Kagura peeking in through a small opening in the wall. Gintoki leaves the motorcycle on the floor as he and Shinpachi move towards her, Gintoki pushing her head out of the way as he goes to look through the opening. Shinpachi pushes his head down to look, and soon all three of them are having a silent battle.

Or, well, not so silent, as Kagura breaks down the wall and they find themselves being stared at by a large crowd of Amanto sitting in chairs facing a raised platform with the woman they’re looking for tied up and standing on it. There is a moment of awkward staring before someone, presumably the ringleader of this whole kidnapping, points at them and yells for his underlings to attack them.

In a second, the three of them are surrounded. Gintoki draws his bokken and rushes forward, knocking one of the grunts out before anyone can react. He takes the metal pipe the Amanto was holding and throws it to Shinpachi, who catches it with a confused expression.

“Go get the woman and get her out of here!”

Shinpachi’s confusion disappears and is replaced with determination as he nods sharply. By now, the thugs have finally gotten over their confusion and are rushing towards the Yorozuya with various weapons. Kagura and Gintoki begin attacking at random, hitting anyone who gets close to them and knocking them out. 

Shinpachi fights his way over to the stage, charging the metal pipe with lightning to knock them out easier. He grabs the woman by her arm and burns the rope as best as he can with a little zap of lightning, the rest of it falling off as soon as he tugs at it.

“I’ve got her, Gin-san!”

Gintoki cannot afford to spare a glance at them as he dodges a punch and retaliates with one of his own.

“Good!” he yells back, knocking down another Amanto with his bokken. “Get her out of here! We’ll follow you!”

Shinpachi nods, although they can’t see it, and runs as fast as he can while hauling Kawaguchi with him. She is strangely limp, her eyes blank and emotionless her feet are dragged behind her. 

As promised, Gintoki is soon running behind him, Kagura bounding forward on Sadaharu. She scoops up Kawaguchi when she sees how much trouble Shinpachi is having, draping her on Sadaharu to help them get away faster.

Gintoki looks back when he hears the sound of an engine, cursing when he sees that the leader is riding the motorcycle he had forgotten about. He is steadily getting closer to them, a smug smirk on his lizard-like face. Gintoki stops and turns to face him, pointing his bokken at the Amanto as he yells at Kagura and Shinpachi to run faster.

“But Gin-san–”

“Go already! I’ll catch up as soon as I’m done!”

Shinpachi throws him one last concerned look before he turns and runs, Kagura following him with Sadaharu a second later. 

Gintoki gives the Amanto a confident smile, knocking him off the motorcycle with one swipe of his bokken. The motorcycle veers off to one side, the Amanto flying off in another. Gintoki slides his bokken back into his belt, turning to pick up the motorcycle. He sits on it, grimacing when he sees the scratches and dents on it.

“That gangster is gonna be so mad… I hope I don’t have to pay for repairs…”

“Wait!” the Amanto yells, holding a hand up in front of him, a slightly panicked look on his green face. 

“What?” Gintoki asks, slightly annoyed.

“Don’t you want to know what we were doing?”

“Not really,” Gintoki says with a shrug. “It’s none of my business.”

“Well since you want to know so much, I guess I’ll tell you.”

A tic mark forms over Gintoki’s eye as he clenches a fist, resisting the urge to punch the Amanto.

_He’s gonna start talking anyway, this stupid idiot._

“We’re selling off humans as slaves. Amanto don’t like it when humans can do things they can’t, ya’know? We have to use our superior technology to do things you can do naturally, although we can still beat your asses to the ground.”

Gintoki just nods disinterestedly, getting ready to drive away on the motorcycle.

“That’s nice. I’ll be leaving now, goodbye.”

The Amanto’s demeanor changes in a split second.

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that, mister.”

Gintoki’s eyes narrow.

“What–”

His eyes widen when he feels a prick in the side of his neck, turning his head to look at the Amanto who had sneaked up behind him while he had been distracted. He can barely see the small needle in his neck, his vision floating in and out as he falls off the motorcycle sideways and collapses to the ground.

“Y’see, mister, we can’t let you go so easily after you freed that woman. So you’ll just have to take her place.”

Gintoki can barely move his fingers by now, and everything around him is blurry. He feels heavy, as if an elephant were sitting on top of him. A baby elephant. Or maybe a mini elephant. Or a horse. Or Sadaharu. Yeah, that’s right, it feels like Sadaharu’s been sitting on him for so long that he is being deprived of oxygen. He glares up at the Amanto staring down at him with satisfied smirks, the majority of them injured by either him or Kagura.

“Fuck you,” he manages to bite out, before he slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hijikata has no idea what to do when the two Yorozuya kids burst into the Shinsengumi barracks during dinner, yelling for him or Kondo and beating up random Shinsengumi members (mostly on Kagura’s part) and, in general, creating a ruckus.

He facepalms when Okita goes to engage the Yato in battle, finishing off the rest of his meal before standing up and stalking over to where the two of them are destroying tables and chairs, Shinpachi trying to stop them to no avail. 

“I don’t have time for this, you damn sadist! Let us talk to Mayora or Gorilla!”

Okita smirks, his red eyes glinting with sadistic glee as he swings his sword towards her.

“Is that so? Why don’t you just–”

Hijikata punches the back of his head, causing him to lose his balance and stumble forward slightly, right under Kagura’s drop-kick. He goes down like a sack of potatoes. Hijikata sighs and takes out a cigarette.

“So? What do ya want? And where’s that asshole perm-head?”

Shinpachi speaks first, his voice filled with panic and fear.

“Gin-san...Gin-san hasn’t come back yet! We need to go help him! Please come with us!”

Hijikata’s cigarette almost falls out from between his fingers.

“ _What?!”_


End file.
